Simplify the following expression. $ 5 - 4 \times 8 + \dfrac{ 80 }{ 8 } $
Solution: $ = 5 - 4 \times 8 + 10 $ $ = 5 - 32 + 10 $ $ = -27 + 10 $ $ = -17 $